


Hear me

by Allkindsofmadness, LovelyLaura



Series: Hear me, See me, Love me [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allkindsofmadness/pseuds/Allkindsofmadness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLaura/pseuds/LovelyLaura
Summary: Everyone thinks they know the famous teen model Adrien Agreste, what they don't know is that he has a secret, and it's not that he's Chat Noir.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I super excited to post this fic, and I can't wait to see what kind of feed back I'll get. No flames please! 
> 
> I'm dedicating this work to my best friend, a hardcore Adrienette shipper, and the inspiration behind this.

A figure stood in the window of a gated house, unseen by those passing by below.

He looked down and sighed, wishing to be a part of the world he saw. To be able to be normal, allowed to walk down the street like every other person in the world, with places to be, things to do, no time to say hello to strangers passing by.

Instead, he stayed here, never able to experience life outside of a house or a photo shoot. Never having time to be a kid. No friends, no social life to speak of beyond what his father deemed permissible.

It was torture

He flopped down on a nearby couch. Imprisoned in "paradise", living the dream of every normal teenager. But who would want a life of luxury if you didn't have anyone to share it with?

This was no dream, it was a nightmare.

A nightmare he would stay in and live out, being the good child he was expected to be in his own personal hell.  
The son of the world renowned fashion designer Gabriel Agreste.  
Known by all, noticed by none.  
A model, a homeschooler, brilliant at fencing, blessed with stunning good looks (and evidently humbleness)

Adrian Agreste

Deaf since the age of three


	2. Something unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's first day of school doesn't go as planned, but he receives something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos! I will try to be posting on a weekly basis, so be on the look out!

Chapter 1

 

Adrien felt a groan leave his chest as he sat up from the couch he had thrown himself on earlier, brushing away the hair that fell in his face. _‘This day couldn’t get much worse._

 

Falling down on to his bed dejectedly, he thought back to earlier that morning.

 

…………………………

Flashback…..

 

He held his hearing aids in his hand, in no hurry to experience the strange sounds that would assault his fragile senses once he put them on.

 

He hated these things. Sure he could hear, sort of, but nothing sounded the way it should. It was like trying to hear underwater, everything sounded all garbled and weird. It did nothing but give him a headache, but it was a small price to pay for being able to go to school. ‘If they don’t catch me and haul my sorry butt back home that is.' Shaking his head he huffed softly as he slowly pushed open his bedroom door and stepped outside. Closing it behind him he crept quietly down the hallway. (Let’s be honest, he could’ve sounded like a troupe of Irish line dancers wearing anvils for  shoes, and been none the wiser about it).

 

He knew that at the moment Nathalie and Gorilla would be with his father in his office, so now was his only chance to make a break for it. 

Setting his eyes on the front door he bolted down the stairs and pressed the button to open the front gate. Throwing the door open he ran, never looking back.

 

……….

 

Pausing momentarily once he was far enough away from home, he adjusted his hearing aids and turned them on. Wincing slightly for a second before drinking in everything. Everything still sounded so strange, but this was different, he was hearing sounds of his own free will. Not because he was forced to by his father or Nathalie in order to keep up appearances of him being perfectly normal.

 

Normal was a very relative term, he had learned in years past. To him, being deaf was normal. To everyone else, it was an abnormality, something to be ashamed of. At least, that’s what his father had told him. His mother was different, she had been accepting of him….all of him. 

He shook his head quickly. No. No going there right now. There was too much at stake. 

He stepped out of the alleyway he had ducked into and continued running.

 

……...

 

He could see the school, he was so close, so close!

 

“Adrien!”

 

And yet so far.

 

“Adrien please!” He knew that voice. Nathalie was trying to reason with him. “You know this isn’t what your father wants.”

 

It took him a moment to sort out her words, spinning around he faced her with a determined look on his face.

 

“What about what I want?”

 

He stopped suddenly as he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. An old man? 

Hurrying over, knowing what he was leaving behind, he bent down and handed the man his cane. 

Taking it the old man beamed at him “Thank you very much, young man”

 

Adrien smiled back as he stood. Turning back around however, his expression soured, as he saw Nathalie and Gorilla standing in his way.

 

Sighing dejectedly he trudged back over to them. Looking at Nathalie with weary eyes.

“I just wanna go to school like everyone else.” 

The woman didn't respond, simply gesturing to the car. And with a heavy heart, he got inside. 

None of them noticing the old man watching with a peculiar smile.

 

End flashback

……….

 

Adrien burrowed his face in the pillows to muffle his howling. It wasn't fair! All because he couldn't hear, that wasn't anything he could fix! 

Rolling over he sat up, a scowl on his face. It wasn't his fault….it wasn't anybody's fault, but he was being punished for it. 

 

Standing up he grumbled dejectedly before ambling over to the TV and turning it on. Plopping down on the couch he watched the images flashing past. It took a second for his brain too catch up to what he was seeing

_‘Woah woah woah, back up. There's no way I just saw what I thought I did.’_

A giant….rock monster? 

 

Before he could process this further he saw something on the small, glass table in front of him. A little, black, octagonal, box with red, Chinese looking designs all over it. 

 _‘I don't remember putting this here.’_ he wracked his brain. _‘Did Nathalie leave it for me?’_

Shrugging he picked it up and opened it, flinching away from the bright ball of light that rose out. 

‘ _What the….holy…’_

Floating in midair was a little black cat. 

 

……

 

No way. There's no way this is happening. There's no way this is real! 

Standing up he reached out and poked it, yelping as it started moving. Looking closely he saw it opening and closing it's mouth. Was it….talking? 

The little cat looked at him strangely before its mouth started moving again.

Adrien held up a hand to stop it. 

“I don't know if you're saying anything. But, no matter what you say, I can't hear you.” 

The little creature rolled its eyes, looking to be muttering something under his breath before locking eyes with the blonde teen once more.

 _“Can you hear me now?”_  

If he had been drinking something he would've spat it out. As it was he sucked in a breath so fast he started coughing as he stumbled back onto the couch. Trying to formulate words he looked at it with big eyes. 

“What did you just do?” 

It cocked its head.

_“You said you couldn't hear me. So I'm assuming you're deaf.”_

Adrien nodded

_“Well now you can.”_

The boy spluttered. “B-but how?” 

The cat rolled its eyes again, folding its tiny arms.

_ I'm a Kwami, we grant powers and a lot of other cool stuff, this isn’t that big of a deal but it's necessary.  Since you're my holder I need to be able to communicate with you, especially on important matters, like food. You got anything decent to eat around here?" _

Adrien took a deep slow breath and closed his eyes. _‘This is not happening…..this is not happening….’this is all just a weird dream....."_

_‘"Think that all you like Kid, but I'm not going anywhere."_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	3. Something VERY unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds out that there's more to being Chat Noir than he ever expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the very late update and the shorter chapter, things have been kind of busy and I've been struggling with writers block. Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments!  
> And a big shout out to my editing crew, ya'll are amazing!!
> 
>  
> 
> Italics - Speaking in thoughts or thinking  
> " - Speaking aloud

 

Chapter Two

 

_ Previously…... _

 

_ Adrien took a deep slow breath and closed his eyes. ‘This is not happening…..this is not happening….’ _ _   
_ _   
_ __ ‘Think that all you like Kid, but I'm not going anywhere’.

 

_ …….. _

 

Adrien shook his head violently, his eyes still screwed shut. Repeating over and over in his mind.  _ ‘This isn't real, this isn't real, THIS ISN'T REAL!!’  _

He jerked back as he felt something soft bop his nose, opening his eyes he was greeted with the sight of the little floating cat, it’s arms crossed.

_ “Adrien, I'm not going anywhere. You’ve been chosen as the holder of my miraculous. And that means big things are gonna happen for you.” _

The boy looked at him confused.  _ “Miraculous?” _

The cat-

“ _ Plagg” _

_ “What?” _

_ “My name is Plagg. So you can stop referring to me as “The cat” in your head.” _

Adrien smirked. “ _ Don’t you mean re’fur’ing?” _

A rumbling chuckle, similar to a purr filled his head. “ _ You’ve got a good sense of humor, kid. I’ll give you that. But there are more important things to worry about than puns” _

“ _ Such as?”  _

A small black paw pointed to the the TV, where footage of the rock monster was still playing.

The teen looked highly confused. “ _ What does that have to do with me?” _

Plagg rolled his eyes and muttered aloud. “What does he have, fluff for brains?” 

He punctuated each word with a poke to Adrien’s nose.  _ “You. Are. Going. To. Stop. It." _

The boy wrinkled his nose ‘ _ Stop what?" _

_ "THE ROCK MONSTER!!!" _

Adrien jumped back with a squeak of surprise. “ _ Ow! Stop yelling!”  _

Plagg made a face. “ _ You were being annoyingly oblivious. I reserve the right to yell at you when you’re being annoying.”   _

_ “Wait a minute…..”  _ What Plagg had said finally caught up to him and he froze. “ _ What do you mean I'm going to stop the rock monster?! I can't even escape my own house without getting caught!”  _

Plagg raised an eyebrow. “ _ This is what I was trying to explain earlier. I'm a kwami, we grant powers, yours is the power of destruction, yada yada yada. That ring,”  _ He pointed to the ring sitting in the box that Adrien was still holding. “ _ Is the source of your powers. You must never take it off.”  _ The boy picked it up, slipping it on at the black cat's instruction. _ “Now the phrase you use to transform is “Claws out” but before you-” _

Adrien frowned in confusion, speaking aloud the strange phrase. “Claws out?” 

Plagg got a panicked look on his face. “Wait no! I haven't finished explaining!” He was cut off as he got sucked into the ring. 

Adrien winced and closed his eyes as the bright green light washed over him. Opening them slowly he looked around. “ _ Plagg? Are you still there?”  _

The familiar voice filled his head. “ _ Way to jump the gun kid, you're lucky I can still talk to you like this.”  _

Adrien just so happened to glance down at himself at that exact moment and his eyes widened and he let out a breath of admiration. “Woah…..” 

It took all of five seconds to register in his brain that he had heard himself speak.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!!  
> I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I can, have a happy weekend all!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated


	4. Becoming Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a whole new world for one little kitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Thank you to those who left comments on my last chapter, you guys were so encouraging! Hope you enjoy!!

_ “Woah…..”  _

_ It took all of five seconds to register in his brain that he had heard himself speak. _

 

_ ……… _

 

_ “Plagg?”  _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “Did I just…..hear myself talk?” _

_ “Yes.” _

Adrien took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He could hear himself breathing. He could hear himself breathing. HE COULD HEAR HIMSELF BREATHING! 

_ Okay Adrien, calm down.  _ He mentally scolded himself.  _ Freaking out won't help anything.  _ Steeling himself he looked around carefully.  

“Plagg?” 

Oh heck, this was beyond bizarre.

“ _ Yes”’ _

“Why can I hear?”

_ ‘You've got a new pair of ears, kid. They only work when you're transformed though.”  _

_ “ _ Noted.”

Transformed. He liked that word. 

Walking into the bathroom that adjoined his room, he surveyed his appearance. 

Huh….the cat wasn’t kidding. He really did have a new pair of ears.

Cat ears.

Perched right on top of his head. 

This was going to be very interesting.

He took in the rest of the costume, the leather-like catsuit (he snickered internally at the unintended pun) was slightly odd, but the weirdest of all was his eyes. They were still green, but the whites were completely gone, replaced by a slightly lighter shade of green than his irises.

Cat’s eyes.

_ “Alright kid, enough admiring, that rock monster's not gonna destroy itself.”  _

Adrien nodded in response as he made for the windows that lined one side of his room. Standing on a chair he gently pushed one open, and got the shock of his life.

 

…….

LOUD 

That was the only thing that he could think of as he cowered as far away from the windows as he could, hands clasped over the newly attached appendages atop his head. 

He whimpered softly as another burst of noise filtered through.

_ “Kid come on! You'll have to get used to it eventually!” _

“I-I don't know if I can….” The teen whispered softly. “It’s been so long…..I forgot what real noise sounded like….it's just so loud….”

The voice in his head huffed.  _ “Look, I never said this was gonna be easy. But you need to get out there, your partner's waiting for you.” _

He lifted his head. “My….partner?” 

_ “Yeah, didn't I mention this earlier? Oh wait that's right, you didn't let me finish explaining.”  _

Ignoring that pointed comment Adrien slowly stood, walking hesitantly towards the window. Taking a deep breath he removed his hands from over his ears, wincing slightly as the noise washed over him. Climbing on the sill he grabbed the baton attached to the small of his back, and took his last leap towards freedom.

 

…….

As he lept over the rooftops of Paris, Adrien swore with utter certainty that this would never lose its novelty. There was just so much…..noise. He didn't know how people took so much of it in on a daily basis, he was having trouble focusing from all of the new sensory input. 

_ “Get your head out of the clouds, kid. You can sightsee later.”  _

Touching down on a nearby roof he looked around. “Okay, so what now then? 

_ “Now you wait.”  _

_ “ _ For how long?”

_ “How should I know?”  _

Adrien shrugged as he extended his staff to suspend between two buildings and stepped out onto it.

“What am I waiting for?”

_ “Your partner” _

“Who's my partner?”

_ “You’ll see” _

“What if I don't wanna wait?” 

_ “Too bad”  _

“But I wanna know!” 

_ “Anyone ever tell you curiosity killed the cat?” _

“And satisfaction brought it back.” 

_ “.......” _

“Plagg?”

_ “........” _

_ “ _ Aw come on, I didn't-” 

He stopped short when a very strange, and loud, sound assaulted his new senses. What in the…? 

**BAM!**

Adrien let out a startled yelp as something black and red slammed into him with surprising force, knocking him off his perch and wrapping him up in some kind of…..cord? 

Dangling upside down, he opened his eyes and was met with a pair of shockingly blue ones.

“Well hey there, nice of you to drop in.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming to the end of Chat's origin story! So exciting!!


	5. Camembert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a teenager is harder than being a superhero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my people!! Sorry for the long absence, things have been absolutely insane over here on my end of the screen. But any who, hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Thoughts in Italics  
> Signing in Bold

Adrien fell onto his bed with a grin and looked over at Plagg. “ _Is it always going to be that amazing?”_

The little cat smirked. “ _Are you talking about the superpowers or the giiiirrrrllll?_ ”

Adrien sighed in contentment as he burrowed into the blankets. “ _Both…..”_

_“Hey, hey, hey. You can nap later. I need food if you want either of those things ever again.”_

The teen groaned. “ _Noooo…..’m tired…..”_

 

The lights in the room started flashing and Adrien sighed heavily, sitting up he gestured for Plagg to hide. “Come in.”

Nathalie opened the door, her face as impassive as ever. “Your father wishes to see you.”

_Of course he does._

 

Getting up off the bed, he dutifully followed her down into the dining room where his father stood with his back turned. And as soon as he faced him, Adrien knew why he was here.

“Adrien, you are not going to school.”

“But father, I just want to do something normal-”

“Normal?” Gabriel cut him off. “You are not a normal boy, Adrien.”

Adrien started signing sharply as he spoke.“Why?! Because I’m deaf?! Is that why!?” Adrien spat the word “deaf”.

“No, because you’re my son.”

The teen huffed a humorless laugh, not bothering to speak vocally **“Believe that if you’d like, because I don’t. I just want to go to school, and make friends like everyone else. What’s so wrong with that?!”**

“I’m done discussing this. I’ve told you before not to sign while you speak, if it becomes a habit you might slip up in public.”

 

Adrien just shook his head and turned, running out of the room and up the stairs. Slamming his door as hard as possible behind him.

_“Woah, I can feel the angst from over here.”_

Adrien grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room with a yell, before falling face down on the bed. _“I…..I just want to be normal Plagg……why can’t I be normal?”_

Plagg settled down on his hair. _“Because normal’s overrated, kid. Besides, you’re a superhero. Nothing normal about that.”_

That made the blonde teen smile, if only slightly. _“Yeah….I guess you’re right.”_

The kwami puffed out his chest _. “As always.”_

A soft chuckle followed that statement. “ _We’ll see. Now let’s get you something to eat.”_

Plagg fist pumped. “Yes! Food!”

 

…………..

 

“ _Tell me, why exactly are you going against your father's wishes?_ ”

_“Because,”_ Adrien spoke in thought as he fiddled with his hearing aids, running through the streets of Paris. _“ I don’t care about what he says. I need to get out of that house, and this is the best way. He’ll come to terms with it eventually.”_

_“Or he could decide to lock you in the house. Which doesn’t seem so terrible. Lazing around all day with all the cheese you can eat. You’re crazy not too love that”_

_“It’s a glorified prison. And what’s crazy, is you liking rotten smelling camembert over everything else I offered.”_

_“Hey, if you want superpowers, stinky cheese is the deal my friend.”_

_“Yeah? Well tell that to my over sensitive nose that has to smell it 24/7.”_

 

Approaching the stairs to the school he heard his name being yelled.

Nathalie.

Turning around he pleaded with her. “Please, just tell him you got here too late. Please, Nathalie.” Not waiting for her answer he ran up the steps.

 

…….

 

Walking into the building his brain registered the low hum of conversation. Looking around he spotted a familiar yellow jacket.

“Hey Chloe.”

As she spun around he braced himself for the sharp pain from her shrieking. He loved Chloe, she was his only friend, but her voice really hurt his head.

“Adrikins!! You came!!” She ran at him, throwing her arms around his neck.

He chuckled softly as he hugged her lightly in return. This was going to be a day to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter before the origin story is over!!  
> As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


	6. So this is School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's new life is starting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all my people!! Here it is, the final chapter at last! Are as excited as me???

 

Chloe pranced into the classroom, Adrien’s hand gripped firmly in hers. Stopping in front of a desk she pointed at it. “This is your seat, right in front of mine.”

He smiled, brushing a hand over her shoulder as he passed. “Thanks.” Sliding into the seat he turned and held out a hand to his desk partner. “Hi, I’m Adrien.” 

The Hispanic teen looked him up and down with wary eyes. “So you’re Chloe’s friend?” His eyes flicked over Adrien’s shoulder to something behind him. Turning, the blonde saw the aforementioned girl handing a petite redhead a piece of gum to place on the desk seat across from him. 

“Chloe? what are you doing?”

His friend turned to him with a smirk. “The brats who sat here yesterday need a bit of an attitude adjustment.” She sashayed back to her seat with her nose stuck in the air, her accomplice following.

Adrien frowned and shifted to kneel on the floor, poking at the gum, trying to remove it. He felt the soft vibrations of footsteps on the floor under his knees but paid it no mind, until a firm hand griped his shoulder. He whirled around and his vibrant green eyes locked onto a pair that were astonishingly bright blue. Immediately looking at her lips her was able to get the jist of what she was saying.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Adrien lept to his feet. “No! It’s not what it looks like, I was trying to get it off! 

She glared and turned to look at Chloe as she and her friend started laughing. 

“Oh I see, you’re Chloe’s friend. Well very funny you three.” Walking around him she placed a napkin on the chair and sat down. 

Dejectedly Adrien returned to his desk, feeling a bump against his arm he looked over at his desk mate. 

“Hey, why didn’t you just tell her that Chloe did it?”

The blonde shrugged.”I’ve know Chloe since I was a little kid, she might not be perfect but I can’t throw her under the bus like that. She’s my only friend.”

The hispanic teen grinned and held out his hand. “I’m Nino, and it’s time you made some new friends.” 

Adrien beamed at him and shook his hand. “Alright then, Nino.

 

…………

 

Chat huffed as he ran from the stupid rock monsters. First day of school and he didn’t even make it through role call, and all the screaming hurt his ears. Today officially sucked. 

And where was Ladybug? 

_ “Focus kid, she’ll be here.”  _

He grunted as he vaulted over an overturned car.  _ “Yeah, yeah, now shut up.” _

Plagg snorted but otherwise remained silent.

Now he just had to- “AHHHH!!” 

His thought was cut short as one of the monsters had grabbed his upper half and was now carrying him away. By heaven, where was Ladybug?! 

Wriggling and squirming as he tried to free himself he felt his staff as it was thrown into his hand. 

“Chat! Extend it!” 

Finally. 

 

………

 

She was so…..perfect. After that rousing speech, and the way she handled things on the Tower, Adrien was sure he was in love. He sighed softly, leaning back into his seat as the car pulled up to the school. Straightening his features too remain impassive as he looked at his father over the video call, watching his lips speak the end of his social life, before it had even begun. 

Gabriel’s face was stern. “You will never come back here again, do you understand?” 

Adrien sagged into the seat. “Yes fath-”

“Not without your bodyguard.”

He sat bolt upright.”W-what?”

“Make no mistake, if you fall behind in either modeling or school work, you will immediately be pulled out.

The boy nodded quickly, his face showing pure happiness “Yes, yes of course. Thank you father! “He shot out of the car, laughing as he lept up the stairs. 

 

Greeting Nino as they walked into class he offered Marinette as smile and a small wave, his face falling as she turned away. 

Nino bumped him. “Man, why don’t you just tell Marinette about the chewing gum, she’ll understand.

Adrien frowned, “But what should I say to her?”

The other teen shrugged,”Heck if I know, but starting with the truth is a good policy. Don’t you think?” 

The blonde nodded and offered his new friend a small smile. 

_ “He’s right you know.” _

_ “Oh, so you’re an eavesdropper now are you?” _

_ “......no” _

Adrien laughed softly as the teacher walked in to begin class.

 

……..

 

Walking out at the end of the day Adrien groaned. It was raining, which meant he had to take out his hearing aids least the get wet and be ruined.  _ Not to mention I would electrocute myself.  _

Taking them out, he stowed the in his bag and took pleasure in the complete silence. Stopping he saw Marinette, offering a small wave and a smile. He deflated when she turned away yet again. Opening up his umbrella he stepped out into the rain, but paused and turned slightly.

“You know, I was just trying to take the gum off your seat, I swear.” He sighed. “I’ve never been to school before, never had real friends. It’s all sort of new to me.” Turning to face her fully, he looked her in the eye and held out his umbrella with a small smile. Her eyes widened a fraction and she held his gaze for a long moment before slowly reaching out and taking it…..and then accidentally closing it over herself. A laugh slipped out of him before he could stop it and she laughed with him. Stepping away he smiled, “See you tomorrow.” And with that he walked away, after a few steps he felt Plagg squirming around in his pocket. 

_ “First day and you’ve already got a lady love.” _

Adrien shook his head,  _ “I don’t know what you’re talking about, she’s just a friend.”  _ He paused a moment and grinned. 

A friend. 

A real friend.

 

Sliding into the car he settled and reflected back on the past few days. Days that had changed his life forever.

Plagg.

Ladybug.

Nino.

And he hoped, Marinette.

_ Friends. _ He thought with a soft smile.  _ I finally have people who like me for who I am. And even though I can’t hear them, they  _ **_Hear Me._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Be sure to subscribe to the series or to the See Me place holder so you can continue reading. 
> 
> A huge thank you to all those who commented and gave kudos, and even those who just stopped by for a quick peek. Thank you everyone, you have made me so incredibly happy!!


	7. Notice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an important update!!

For all my subscribers! The first chapter of "See Me" is up!


End file.
